


New Colors

by Im_writing_out_of_time



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, Colorblind Soulmate AU, Depression, Depression mention, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_writing_out_of_time/pseuds/Im_writing_out_of_time
Summary: Alexander and Eliza have spent most of their relationship in a state of depression. They love the other with every fiber of their being, but they continually feel as if something is missing. The colors surrounding them are dull and lack luster, and nothing like the vibrancy everyone described to them. Until Alexander bumps into a Southern gentleman on the streets of New York. John Laurens was the piece they had been missing the entire time.





	New Colors

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHAT.  
> EVERYONE LOVES EVERYONE EQUALLY AND NO ONE IS LEFT OUT OF THE RELATIONSHIP.  
> It fucking pisses me off when two people of a polyamorous relationship leave the third out and said third person just allows it. FUCK THAT.  
> John loves Alexander and Eliza equally, Alexander loves John and Eliza equally, and Eliza loves Alexander and John equally. Don't like it? Make sure you're never in a poly relationship. Because everyone deserves love

The world was dull. When Alexander touched Eliza's hand, it had only brought on dull colors, nothing like the colors everyone had described to them. And it was the same for Eliza. Everyone they talked to that was lucky enough to find their soulmate swore the world was vibrant, reds and blues that washed over everything, the green leaves dancing on the trees, and the sudden vibrancy was painfully beautiful to look at after a world of grays. Angelica had met her soulmate and swore that red was the most beautiful color in the world, but Eliza and Alexander could not figure out how. The colors of the world all had a muddy feel to them. They all looked as though they were beneath a stormy sky. 

The couple was chronically depressed. They loved each other with all their hearts, they truly did, but they were always yearning for more, for that vibrancy in their sights that everyone had described. Alexander and Eliza had gone to her mother for advice, thinking it was a problem between them, but she had not been any help. Their life was soon lacking as much vibrancy as the colors in front of them.

The only vibrant colors they could see was that of each other's eyes. They would spend as much time as they could gazing into the only bright color in their lives. Eliza's eyes were a deep chocolate, two brown pools that shone gold when the light hit them, dark and light swirling together, whereas Alexander's eyes were bright, an azure blue and violet mixed, flecks of silver splattering throughout. 

Eliza stood at the kitchen window, staring out at their lawn, hoping things would change soon. Just one look at her and Alexander could tell what she was thinking. He walked over and left a kiss on her cheek, before finding her hands balled into fists, crinkling the fabric of her skirt. 

"It will all be better soon. Imagine, my darling Betsey. Imagine the moment we can finally see color in the world- all the blues and greens, the yellow of the flowers in the summertime- we shall be able to see them all, in all their splendor." 

She smiled sadly at him. "I know Alexander. I only wish we knew why the colors are so lifeless." She turned around and adjusted his suit coat. "You must get to work. I shall see you tonight when we go to father's house for supper." She kissed him gently and he rest his forehead against hers, his hand looping behind her neck to cradle her head. 

"I love you, Betsey. With every fiber of my being, I have the deepest of loves for you." He pressed a chaste kiss to the crest of her nose before pressing another to the delicate knuckles of her hand. "I shall be home before evening, my dearest Betsey." 

* * *

The sun was low on the horizon as Alexander stacked his papers on his desk, stowing them away in a desk drawer. He pulled his coat on, his movements quick and deliberate, excited that he would be home in time to get ready for dinner at her father's for once. He grabbed his satchel, hanging it from one shoulder as he walked through the doors of his office. He walked briskly through the front doors of the building where he stood on the cobblestone. He kept his pace quick as he walked home, but his quick movements were stopped as someone called out. 

"Pardon me, sir!" The voice had a vaguely different accent, though Alexander could not place it. He stopped in his tracks and turned, searching for the voice that had called out. "Sir, you dropped this." A man of average stature was behind him, carrying the scarf Eliza had made him. 

"Thank you, kind sir. I had not yet noticed that I had dropped this. I give you my thanks, as my beloved Eliza made me this as a gift before our wedding." It was a simple scarf, but Alexander made sure to wear it in the cold New York weather, and even now, in July, he carried it in his bag. 

"I am glad I could return it," the brunet said. "Good day to you sir." He began to turn and walk away until Alexander called out to him. 

"Sir! May I know your name?" 

The man turned around and Alexander stared into his eyes- a vibrant blue, the same color Alexander had imagined the night sky would be immediately after sunset, a brighter daytime blue splattering itself visible in tiny spots across the iris, the nighttime and noon skies meeting in perfect harmony in his eyes. "John Laurens," he said, holding out his hand. 

"Alexander Hamilton." 

The moment their hands met, Alexander was bombarded with color. His eyes blinked automatically, an attempt to adjust to the sudden vibrancy. His own suit was a dark blue and John's cheeks shone bright, the brisk air bringing out the red in his cheeks. Tears came to Alexander's eyes as he saw the different colors around him. They were all so bright, so beautiful. He looked over at John, who looked rather underwhelmed. 

"The colors are dull, Alexander. They are nothing like anyone has described. I- I feel rather underwhelmed by the color, though I am eternally grateful for having found my soulmate. And here you are. Hello, Alexander," he said chuckling slightly before the smile fell from his face. "Did you not just mention a wife?"

"You must come home with me at once to meet her John," he said, grabbing the man's hand and pulling him down the street. "You are just what we need. You are the one we have been waiting for."

"The one you have been- Alexander, you are talking nonsense." 

"It will all make sense once you see her, I promise. But come at once, John Laurens." 

The men ran around town until they ran up the winding driveway of the Hamilton household. Alexander burst through the door, John in tow behind him, still skeptical at what was happening. 

"Betsey! Eliza, my love, I have someone I want you to meet." The excitement seeped through his voice, through every ounce of his being. He was bouncing in place, John standing awkwardly behind Alexander, hugging himself. 

Eliza strode into the front room, carrying the ribbon for her dress in one hand. "Alexander," she smiled warmly. "Who is this?"

"Eliza, this is John Laurens. John, my wife, Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton." 

She held out her hand for him and he gently pulled it towards himself, his eyes fluttering closed, and lowered his lips to brush her knuckles. "Enchanted," he whispered, as he opened his eyes. 

Eliza and John gasped moments apart and their eyes both blinked, trying to adjust their eyes to the sudden influx of bright color. 

Eliza stared at her husband. His hair was a gorgeous auburn, the perfect combination of red and brown, his cheeks painted red, rather than the dull pink she had grown accustom to seeing. Freckles dotted the apples of his cheeks, crossing the bridge of his nose. The man beside him- John- was slightly taller, his chestnut hair tied back with a red ribbon. Angelica had been right, red was definitely a color worthy for being most beautiful. His eyes were a dark blue, the color of the evening sky just outside the window.

"John," she whispered, loving the feel of his name. It just felt right. "John, would you accompany us to dinner at my father's house?"

"I would be an imposition, would I not?" His hand was still holding hers from their greetings and she set her free hand atop his. 

"Of course not, John. Mother always makes enough food for everybody she has invited, with extra accommodations for two more guests. Fret not, John, for there will be room for you tonight. Will you come?" 

He stared into her brown eyes. "Of course, Elizabeth. If it would please you, I would very much enjoy a good supper." He looked down at his clothing. "I fear as though I have no respectable garments, Elizabeth." 

"Shall I fetch him a suit of mine, Eliza?"

She released John's hands and stepped toward him. "John, do not demean yourself. You look very respectable. Should anyone mention your attire and call it anything less than handsome, I will allow Alexander to give everybody present a fierce lashing with his tongue. My family knows better than to get Alexander excited about something." 

Alexander smiled as though he were embarrassed, his cheeks flushing a deeper shade of red. "It is almost time for dinner, my dear Betsey. Should I go hitch up the horses to the carriage?" 

"Yes, please, Alexander. John, would you be so kind as to tie my ribbon?" She wrapped the silk around her waist and handed either end to him. His arms reached around her body to adjust the ribbon before pulling it taut and tying it in a simple bow. His hands lingered on her hips, the movement feeling familiar. Eliza turned around and smiled at John, before placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

Eliza watched intently as his cheek turned from cream, to pink, to a blazing red. 

Alexander walked in moments later and saw his wife beaming, and his other soulmate's cheeks burning. He smirked, guessing exactly what Eliza had done. "Eliza, John, the carriage is ready to go. Shall we leave?" Eliza wrapped John's arm around her and he escorted her to Alexander, who linked her arm through his. John tried to release Eliza's arm, and Eliza let him, though it placed an ache in her chest as he did. 

Her eyes fell to the floorboards, the wood stained a dark brown. Her hand was tense as it grabbed Alexander's arm. Her free hand came to rest beside the first, grasping Alexander's jacket. Her stomach churned and she pressed the back of her hand to her mouth. 

"Eliza, dearest, are you alright?" Alexander's azure eyes were dampened with concern. 

"Of course my love. Just-" she paused. "Excuse me for a moment, my loves." 

The men stood in the doorway as she moved her body up the stairs elegantly. Alexander grasped John's hand. "You are as much a part of this as we are John. We will do as much as we can to make you feel welcome. You are our soul mate. You are bonded to me as much as Eliza is, and you are bonded to Eliza as much as she is to me. Our love was difficult before you showed up. We loved each other with every ounce of our beings, but there was always something missing, and we knew it. We could not see full color, and it put our minds in a bad place, causing stress between us. Now that you are here, we can all see full color. The vividness and brightness is more than we could ever imagine. Please, do not ever doubt your place in our relationship." Alexander pressed his lips gently to John's, his hand moving up to cradle his cheek. "Never doubt our love for you, John. You brought the brightness to our lives in the most literal sense."

John's cheeks flushed crimson, the heat in his cheeks rising beneath the palm of Alexander's hand. Eliza strut down the stairs once more in her mint gown, a tinge of pink coloring her cheeks, nose, forehead. 

Alexander strode to the stairs, his arms outstretched as he grew closer. "Eliza, you look feverish." He pressed his lips to her forehead. "You do not feel as though you have a fever. Are you feeling ill?" He stepped back, looking at her slightly watery, bloodshot eyes. "Should I send word to your father that we are unable to make dinner tonight?" John appeared behind Alexander and reached for her hands, leading her down the last few steps. 

"Shall we get in the carriage, Eliza?"

"Of course, John. Alexander, I am not feverish, and I only feel slightly ill. We can still make supper tonight. You know my mother would be disappointed if we did not show up." She pressed a cheek before linking Alexander's arm through her own. She looked at John sadly wishing he would link arms on her other side, but she chose not to voice her wishes. "Shall- shall we go?" 

John caught the look she gave him and wrapped his arm through hers. "Of course we shall. Eliza, I cannot wait to meet your family. Do they know of the circumstances of our love?" 

"Oh John," Alexander mused quietly. "Our life was so dull colored before you came, everybody knew that, but no one knew why. They will understand that you are our soulmate. They must." 

John helped Eliza into the carriage and Alexander crawled in behind them, allowing John to sit beside Eliza. The driver lurched the carriage forward and Eliza fell into John, deciding to stay there as they rode to her father's. "John... Alexander..." she paused, taking a shuddering breath. "I believe that... I am with child." 

Alexander rushed over and wrapped her into a hug while John's eyes widened. "Uh, I give my fondest wishes to you two, Alexander and Eliza." 

Eliza looked heartbroken. "John, you-" She pushed Alexander back slightly. "John, you will be his father as well. Just because- because you did not sire him, does not mean you are any less important to us. You will be this child's father too," she whispered, resting her hand on her stomach. 

John wiped at a tear that slid down her cheek. "I did not intend to make you cry, dear Eliza. But you must understand, Alexander was lucky enough to court you, to gain your love through what I can only imagine were extravagant gestures. But you just met me this evening. How can you both be so sure that I will fit in with you?" 

Eliza sat on his lap and leaned back. "Do you feel how well we fit together?" She raised his hand to her breastbone, hovering above her heart. "Our hearts are beating together John. Can you feel that? Were I to bring Alexander over here, his body would fit perfectly with us, his heart beating as ours beat. You were meant for us, John, as much as I was meant for Alexander." She sat up and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. "You belong with us, John." 

He leaned in to Eliza and pressed his lips to hers. "It will take some time before I feel as though I am truly a part of this courtship." He looked down sheepishly. "Well, you two are already married," he trailed. 

"We will get you a ring, John. You will be married to us as well. We will make love with you, you will help raise our children. John, we love you as if you've been here since day one."

The ride went on as Alexander exploded with excitement, Eliza laughing at his antics. John held her on his lap, his arm wrapped around her waist, smiling as he watched them. His hand rested where her stomach would soon be stretching to carry the baby. 

"John, you look as though you are deep in thought," Alexander's voice floated through his thoughts. 

"Ah, that is because I am, Alexander." 

Eliza's body turned to look at him, her mint skirt swishing around the carriage floor. "What about, John?"

"I... I wonder if you should carry my child some day as well."

Eliza leaned in and pressed her gorgeous pink lips to him. "Of course I would, John. I will do anything with you that I have done with Alexander. Or that I will do with him in the future. I would love to carry your children; you are my soulmate as much as Alexander is." She leaned into his ear. "I will do anything I have to if it will make you believe me." 

John blushed a bright red, reaching all the way to the tips of his ears. "I am sure that I will feel welcome in time." The carriage lurched to a stop and the driver stepped around to open the door. "We're here, I presume."

"We are indeed. And as usual, Alexander spent most of the ride talking," jabbed Eliza, before she leaned in for a peck on the lips. "John, would you mind getting out first?" 

"Of course, my sweet." He stepped down and reached for Eliza's hand, helping her out. As she stepped to the ground, she pressed a sweet kiss to his pink cheek. Alexander stepped down from the carriage and pressed a kiss to each of his soulmate's cheeks. 

"Shall we go inside?" Alexander linked his arm through Eliza's and John took post on Eliza's left, linking their fingers in the folds of her skirt. 

There was a shining brass knocker on the front door, resting against the dark mahogany of the door. Alexander's pale hand reached up and rapped the knocked against the door. John noted how slight and feminine his hands looked in the evening light. 

The door opened and a woman stood at the door, her clothes were a pale blue and she wore an stark white apron. "Good evening Ms Eliza, Mr Alexander and guest, the family is at the dining table, awaiting you. Dinner will be done presently," she said as she curtseyed and stood back, waiting for the visitors to walk through the door before she shut it. Eliza studied the young girl- it was no one she had seen. The trio stepped into the dining room and Eliza's parents stood to greet them. 

"Oh Elizabeth! How good to see you," Catherine's soft voice tinkled as she pulled her daughter into a hug. "You look positively radiant." Her arms moved to embrace Alexander as her husband, the general, finished shaking his hands. The forest green sleeves of her dress wrapped around him. "Alexander, rosy as usual," she quipped slightly. 

"Your dress is an astonishing shade of green, Mrs Schuyler." 

"Ah!" She exclaimed, her voice still claiming its usual softness. "The color has come to you in full strength then?" 

He stepped back from her arms and smiled. "Yes, and it is because of this man here, John Laurens. John, Mrs Catherine van Rensselaer Schuyler and General Philip Schuyler. Philip, Catherine, John Laurens." 

General Schuyler shook John's hand, the tough leather of his hands tanned from the summer sun. "Pleasant to meet you." 

"Likewise, General." 

The small maid stepped just behind General Schuyler. "Dinner is served, sir." 

"Yes, of course! Come, sit. Eliza, my beautiful daughter, it is good to see you looking so well."

Eliza's eyes shone bright. "It is good to see you looking to be in good health, father. I presume you have ridden that cold you had."

"I have. Now let us all enjoy this wonderful spread of food." 

Angelica and her husband John smiled at the trio as they sat at the table. "Did I just overhear you say that you can see full color now?" 

Eliza's head bobbed excitedly. "We can! All three of us. John, Alexander and I are all soulmates." Eliza smiled at each of the men as they took their place on her sides. "And I finally feel complete." 

"And," Alexander started. "Eliza announced on the way over that she is with child." 

A cheer erupted from the table with various rounds of 'congratulations' sounding through the dining room. 

"Now our supper will be a celebration," stated Ms Catherine. 

The food easily piled up on everybody's plates. Peggy sat quietly at the end of the table as the conversation took a turn toward soulmates. 

"How do you know all the different colors the moment you see them? I can look at these carrots, and I know they are orange. I know the color of Angelica's dress is salmon, Eliza's dress is mint, but I could not see any color until this evening. How do I know these colors?" 

Ms Catherine smiled softly as Peggy answered. "It's the power of soulmates. You just know," she whispered. 

John examined his plate as he ate. The carrots were a bright orange, the roast a glistening brown. The beans were a dark green and a glass of wine stood by his plate, a dark burgundy. He knew these colors. He knew what they looked like, different shades. Could that all be just because of soulmates? The world works in mysterious ways. 

Conversation over dinner was friendly. Everyone was chattering back and forth across the table, even the women. All except Eliza. She was the only one to stay quiet as she took turns holding hands, first John's, then Alexander's, repeating in a cycle throughout dinner. Suddenly she stood up abruptly and mumbled a slight "excuse me" before rushing from the room. 

Alexander brushed his chair back as he stood, John standing beside him, but Catherine convinced them to sit back down. "It is only sickness, boys. She will be fine." 

Both men's faces flushed red as their knees bounced. Neither of them wanted to sit still if Eliza was unwell but Catherine had insisted she would come back. 

Eliza came back- fifteen minutes later according to Alexander's watch- her face pale, rouged around her cheeks. "I must apologize for leaving so abruptly. Seeing as I am no longer hungry, I am going to retire to my bedroom upstairs. Alexander, would you be so kind as to wake me up when it's time to leave?" 

As Alexander was opening his mouth to reply, the general's voice filled the room. "Do not be ridiculous Elizabeth. Feel free to spend the night. There is no need for you to cut your visit short and rush home. Go sleep in your room upstairs and the men will be up after we finish our conversing." 

Eliza gave a weak smile. "Of course daddy," she said. She kissed John and Alexander on the cheek, kissed her father on the forehead, and hugged her mother before walking up the stairs. She wrestled out of her dress and tossed it haphazardly in a chair in the corner before sinking into the mattress in her underclothes. As she laid on the bed, she wrestled with the pins in her hair, dropping them on the side table before blowing out the candle at her bedside. 

She laid in the dark, the sounds of dinner conversation rising through the floors. Her Alexander's voice piped up above the rest, boasting about his unborn son. From what she could hear, it seemed apparent that John agreed with him about the baby being a boy. Eliza couldn't lie, she thought it was a boy as well. 

Her eyes flitted shut as she heard the conversation dwindle down. Footsteps freaked up the stairs and candlelight glowed a soft yellow in the black night. "John, do not be ridiculous. You will spent the night with us. Why would you sleep in a guest bedroom?" 

John stayed quiet as the dark brown door opened on its hinges. "We have no nightclothes."

"It's mid-July, John. We don't need nightclothes. If it makes you uncomfortable, you can sleep in your nightclothes, as Eliza is." John's eyes fluttered over to Eliza, her sleeping form covered only by a thin cloud-white sheet and her underthings. 

"If it is mid-July, why do you carry a scarf around?" he teased, a smirk shining from his lush pink lips to his blue eyes. 

"As I told you, my dearest Betsey made it for me John. Should you decide to knit me a scarf, I will carry that around with me as well," he shot back as he stripped his clothes, folding them and setting them on the floor beside Eliza's dress. John followed suit and stood by the bed in underwear and his shirt, socks pulled to his knees. "Socks and a shirt to bed, John?" Alexander smirked. 

John stripped off his shirt and threw it to the floor. "Is this better for you sir?" 

Alexander's eyes slowly took in every inch of John's body. "Lose the socks and I'd give you a perfect score." 

John rolled his eyes and added his socks to the pile of clothing before climbing in bed, his chest breathing alongside Eliza's. Alexander climbed in behind her and wrapped his arms around her, one hand sneaking beneath her body to rest on her flat stomach, the other reaching over her to pull John closer. 

"John, come closer, my love." Alexander grabbed his hand and set it beside his own on Eliza's stomach. "You are as much a part of this as Eliza and I. Now come. Hold us." 

John's body pressed gently against Eliza, his free hand reaching past Eliza to rest on Alexander's hips. He pressed a gently kiss to Eliza's forehead. "Rest easy, sweet Eliza." His eyes fluttered closed. "Goodnight Alexander. Sleep well." 

"Goodnight John." Alexander's hand groped for the one John had resting on his hip. "I love you." 

He was met with near silence, the easy wind blowing through the trees outside. Eliza's breathing was soft between him and John. He did not expect any sort of response, but he had never been one to hide his true intentions. 

"Goodnight Alexander. I love you as well."

**Author's Note:**

> Stalk me on tumblr
> 
> @im-writing-out-of-time


End file.
